Everthing Has Changed
by ericaj318
Summary: Holly Connor was 16 when her she came home to find her parents murdered and her sister, Sarah, gone. She'd spent the next ten years trying to find Sarah but it went the other way around when Sarah showed up at her work with two men Holly had never met. Please R&R Terminator x OC Sarah x Kyle
1. Chapter 1

Holly was scheduling patients when she heard her name overhead paged to come down to the front desk. "That's strange," she said to herself as she got up and made her way down a back stairwell.

"What's up?" she asked, unprofessionally arriving at the desk.

"That girl and two gentlemen are here to see you," her friend Becky said, pointing outside the door at their drive around circle.

Holly looked out to see a young lady who looked a lot like her sister, a tall man with graying hair decked out in leather and a young man dressed similarly. "Can I help you?" Holly asked as she stepped out to meet them.

The young girl turned around to face Holly and her face lit up, "Holly! I knew it had to be you!" she exclaimed, grabbing Holly in a firm hug.

Holly pulled away to look at the girl, studying her every feature, "Sarah?" she asked, her voice shaky.

The girl nodded, "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner!" she revealed.

Holly shook her head in disbelief, "Where did you go? I searched for you for years but its like you never existed," she stated, starting to feel dizzy.

Sarah nodded, "That's kinda what happened but I can fill you in on the way. We have to get out of here."

Holly furrowed her brow, "Go where?" she asked, her knees beginning to buckle.

The tall man interrupted, "She can't come. She's on the grid and she can only be a liability," he stated, his accent something Holly had never heard.

"The machine will kill her if she doesn't come," the other man said.

Holly didn't hear another word as her view faded to black.

Holly awoke to the feeling of being in a car, afraid to open her eyes. She had to see where she was and slowly opened her eyes to see she was in the back seat of a car, the young boy next to her and the older man and her sister up front. "What's going on?" Holly asked, her voice shaky.

Sarah turned back, "You fainted but Guardian saved you," she stated casually.

"Guardian?" she asked, trying to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Holly, do you feel ok? You look sick," Sarah asked.

Holly nodded unable to produce words. "This is the Guardian. He saved me that night and has taken care of me ever since. He's a machine from the future and more are coming any day now to try and kill me. Kyle just showed up and he was sent back to warn us that its time but he's a human. There will be a terrible war if we can't stop the machines. If I die, the whole human race will die with me," Sarah explained, her tone somber.

Kyle nodded in her direction as Holly took it all in, "Why you?" she asked.

Sarah scrunched her nose, "Apparently, my son will lead the resistance against the machines or at least that's what Guardian's been teaching me all these years."

"Ok, but why would you bring me? He's right," Holly began, pointing in front of her, "I'm nothing but a liability and if I'm not part of the the saving the world equation then I shouldn't be here."

Guardian spoke in that strange accent again, "Your sister got all the brains but now she's here and there's nothing we can do about that. We're trying to figure out where I show up and stop me before I can get anything accomplished."

A/N: Not sure how this is going to go but I'm trying it out. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Holly sat in the backseat lost in thought as they drove down the long highway. If the machines sent a machine back to kill her sister then they had no idea where it would be. And the machine now had no way to track down Sarah because the Guardian has taken her off the grid for so long. They could literally chase each other all over the country and never find each other.

"I have an idea," Holly said, not even realizing she'd said it outloud.

Sarah turned back to look at her sister, "What's up?"

Holly slunk down in her seat a little having all these eyes on her, "Well, Sarah isn't on the grid except for her past and you can't know exactly where this machine was sent to show up. So, I was just thinking if they look you up, they'll find me and go after me like Kyle said. What if we went back to my work and waited for him to come to us?" she explained, trying to make her voice sound more confident as she spoke.

Sarah looked to the machine for approval, "What do you think?" she asked.

He turned looking at her through his sunglasses, "It'll work," he stated as he spun the wheel turning them around to head back to the hospital.

They ride seemed shorter as they pulled up in front of the building. "You guys can just sit in my office with me because there's no one around," Holly stated as she got out of the car feeling more comfortable than she had out on the road.

"Holly, I've missed you so much and I'm so glad that he let me come find you," Sarah said as everyone sat down, except the Guardian who stared out the small window in her office.

Holly nodded, "Me too but I wish it hadn't taken ten years. I searched so much for you and eventually I guess I just lost hope. But when we survive whatever is going on here we will never be apart again. Promise?" she asked, looking at her sister. Sarah had grown up so much.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Holly, "I promise," she stated.

Holly looked at her sister now that she had a chance. She was so tough and dressed like a biker. Holly would never have imagined her girly sister holding a gun and being so strong. "What's Kyle's purpose if you have him?" Holly asked pointing to Guardian.

"Apparently, he was my only protection before and they sent him back thinking that but he didn't know I already had someone. He's been helpful though and he has faced the war which makes him a valuable asset facing these machines."

Holly nodded, "What's our plan when the other one like him shows up? No offense but he looks worn and this one will be fresh."

The Guardian turned to look at Holly, "I may be an aging Terminator but I am the strongest in this group and none of you are a match for him. I'll go ahead of you all and kill him then I am to be destroyed."

"Why do we have to destroy you?" Holly asked, thinking of the fact that he's been around all this time.

"There can not be any fragments of this technology remaining. If someone got a hold of it everything we're doing would be undone," Guardian replied, turning back to the window.

"Holly Connor, please report to the patient pick up area. There's two men here to see you," a voice said over the paging system.

"Two men?" Sarah asked, her tone surprised.

Guardian looked at Holly, "You take them to the car and pull around to the pickup area to get me but I'm going down there alone."

Kyle piped up for the first time since they'd changed the plan, "I'll go with you. This isn't my first fight."

Sarah nodded, "I'm going too. I can face anything. You trained me yourself," she argued.

The Guardian shook his head, "No, you will go with your sister. If things don't look good when you reach us then you leave and we'll find you."

Holly nodded taking her sister's hand and guiding her away.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly and Sarah raced through the building to the parking deck, using the stairs. They had no time to waste on the elevator.

"The truck's right over there!" Sarah shouted pointing at their vehicle which was a half level up. The sister's jogged up and around the corner to their vehicle as Sarah was grabbing the keys to unlock the doors the heard the sound of screeching tires coming up.

"Would they have brought the fight in here?" Holly asked, her tone terrified for the first time.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders as she unlocked the truck and they hopped inside to get away. As she pulled out of the spot and began the many turns to get back out, they both turned in the rearview to see a younger looking man in a cop uniform coming up fast behind them in a large truck.

"I thought those two were here to protect us," Holly said, panicked as she saw her sister hit the gas and squeal the tires around each bend. As they got down to the lower levels, the girls heard gunshots as they looked back to see the man shooting at them.

"Once I'm out, how do I get back to the others?" Sarah yelled pushing Holly's head down as they reached the exit. They didn't acknowledge the man waiting for a ticket as they plowed through the gate. They looked back to see the other truck get stuck in the narrow exit and unable to follow for the moment.

"Make all rights," Holly said looking up only for brief seconds amazed by her sister's calm demeanor as they were being chased by a psychotic machine from the future.

Sarah made another right turn and wound up in front of the hospital again where she slammed on the breaks and Holly flung her door open, "C'mon guys!"

Guardian and Kyle looked as if they were about to go into the parking deck but quickly made their way to the truck and hopped in.

"What the hell? How'd you guys let one go?" Sarah demanded in an angry tone.

Kyle didn't seem phased, "Guardian got his younger form but the other one was too quick and we weren't able to get him. Is he after us?"

Holly nodded, "He got stuck in the parking deck towards the bottom but it won't be long. Why are there two machines coming for us?" she asked looking back to Guardian who had only a minor scratch across his cheek.

"I do not know," he replied, "The machine's must've gotten wind of the plan and sent back two at one time knowing my robot form must've aged from all the time here."

Holly simply nodded as she watched Guardian sit forward and look Sarah over before proceeding to do the same to Holly. He touched their heads, looked into their eyes and felt their abdomens, "Are either of you hurt?" he asked once his inspection was done.

"No," they answered in unison.

"We need to find a place to crash," Sarah announced bluntly as she punched the gas.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly sat in silence as they began to dive north before she remembered something, "There's a cabin in the woods. It's mine but its not registered to anyone associated with me. I bought it years ago in cash with no questions asked so we could go there. It's only about 15 miles away from where we are."

"Why would you buy a cabin with no questions asked? Who are you hiding from?" Sarah asked, looking back at her sister with a questioning face.

Holly slunk down in her seat slightly, not wanting to admit she'd thought about ending her own life many years ago when she realized she had no family left in the world, "I had a crazy ex boyfriend," she only partially lied because her current lover might just track them down. She'd love to seem him pull some crap in front of Guardian.

Guardian pulled a GPS out of the glove compartment, handing it back to Holly, "Type in the address and we will go there. You are full of surprises," he admitted.

Holly did as she was asked and handed it back. She was amazed at all the human characteristics this machine possessed.

"Holly, do you know if there's anywhere to get food around there?" Sarah asked, realizing how hungry she was and how hungry Kyle and Holly must be too.

Holly thought for a moment, "Yeah, there's a target on the exit and we can run in quickly."

The drove for only about ten minutes before getting off the highway and pulling up to the target. "Should just Holly and I go in?" Sarah asked Guardian once the car stopped. He simply nodded in return.

Holly jumped out and followed Sarah into the store where they quickly grabbed a few things and raced back to the car.

"Sarah, does that truck look familiar?" Holly asked as they walked through the sliding doors seeing a large black pickup pulling into the parking lot.

Sarah looked up and immediately recognized the face of the other machine as the driver, "Yeah, we need to get out of here fast."

Holly and Sarah jumped into the Hummer, "Guardian, he's here. Can we get out of here unnoticed?" Holly asked pointing to the truck.

Guardian turned his head to see the truck began circling the parking lot. "I will try but we'll need to lead him away from our hideout."

Sarah nodded, readying her rifle so she could get out through the sunroof if necessary.

Guardian cranked the engine and began driving for the exit when Holly looked back and saw the black truck make a sharp turn in their direction and begin driving through and over cars, "Go!" she yelled, her voice high and panicked.

A/N: Oh no!


	5. Chapter 5

"Turn the opposite of the GPS," Holly said, "We can't lead him back to our hideout. Can we get him to flip that truck somehow?"

Guardian nodded from the front seat, "With some sharp turns. Are there any roads around here with cliff sides?"

Holly smiled, "Yes, turn left and then right and just go straight up. It's a very windy road."

Sarah began shooting at the truck as it pursued them, "Just don't flip us, Guardian," she said looking down at them briefly.

Kyle grabbed his own gun, leaned forward to open the back window, and turned to begin shooting, doubling their efforts.

Guardian drove to deflect bullets coming from the truck, turning to push Holly down into the floorboards, "Get down and don't get up.!"

Holly listened to gun fire as she tried to hold herself steady while Guardian drove wildly through the mountains. The plan seemed to be working until the truck slammed into the back of them launching Holly's head into the middle console when everything faded away.

Holly opened her eyes to find herself alone on her sofa, "Sarah?" she called out, hoping she hadn't dreamed finding her sister.

"She is awake," Guardian announced making his way over to her. He began checking her for injuries.

"What happened?" Holly asked, feeling dizzy and confused.

Sarah came into view and began telling her about the whole encounter and how Holly had been knocked out and Guardian had to get out and physically push the truck off the mountain while Kyle distracted the other Terminator.

"I missed a lot," Holly said, feeling embarrassed.

"You are not injured," Guardian said to Holly the turned to the group, "You will all sleep and in the morning we will make a plan to finish this. Once it is done, you will destroy me," he announced.

Sarah nodded, "Holly, want to come in my room?"

Holly shook her head, "No, I'll be ok. I'm comfortable. You and Kyle rest, I'm gonna eat quick."

Sarah and Kyle disappeared upstairs before Holly got up slowly, making her way into the kitchen.

Guardian followed her, "You need to rest," he said, she could swear his tone took on a hint of bossiness.

Holly nodded, "I will as soon as I eat. I can keep watch if you want to power down for a bit. We need you at your best," she offered.

Guardian shook his head, "My mission is almost over. I can hold out."

Holly felt suddenly sad, "Why do we have to destroy you? Don't you think that'll kill Sarah? I won't lie, I don't want to lose you either," she whispered the last part.

Guardian shook his head, "This technology can not remain or all that I have done will be for nothing. Eat quickly."


	6. Chapter 6

Holly ate a quick peanut butter sandwich before returning to the couch, "I promise we'll be ok if you rest," she offered one more time to Guardian.

"You are a human and rest is important. I am a machine," he explained simply.

Holly shook her head, "Ok, whatever floats your boat. Would you mind sitting on the couch while I sleep? You make me feel much safer," she requested, her voice soft.

Guardian turned his head, "I do not see why not," he answered as he came and sat at the end of the couch.

Holly laid down with her head resting just before where his legs were, "What do you think is the best way to destroy the other machine?"

"You are supposed to be sleeping," Guardian replied.

"I know but I'm just worried about it all. Can we melt him?" she asked looking up at him from where she laid on the couch.

Guardian nodded, looking intrigued, "Do you know somewhere we could accomplish that? That would be the easiest way and it would take care of myself, as well."

Holly sat up, frustrated, "No! I don't know why but it's important that you stay. We can go off in the woods somewhere and you don't have to worry about anything," she pleaded, still not sure why.

Before Guardian could respond, he stood at the sight of headlights, "Go wake Sarah and Kyle and sneak out around the porch." he ordered as she did exactly what he said.

Holly ran upstairs and woke Sarah and Kyle, who were together, "We have to sneak out of the window and around the porch. We've been found," Holly whispered.

Both jumped into action as they did exactly what she said. Holly followed, sliding out the window. Once they were on the porch, they waited watching the newer model tear open the front door.

"We have to get in the car and get out of here," Kyle whispered.

"What about Guardian?" Holly asked, her heart pounding with fear.

Sarah shook her head, "We can't wait. He'll have to catch up. It wouldn't be the first time," she answered.

"I think I know where he'll go and we should be there ready. The old iron plant," Holly whispered.

Kyle and Sarah nodded as the three dropped off the porch and got out of sight, hopping into the car and sneaking away in the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle drove like lightening, pulling up at the iron plant, "What's the plan?" he asked.

"If Guardian understood my idea, then we need to turn on the melting tools and wait," Holly announced.

"Will we have enough time for it to heat up? Surely, they're not far behind," Sarah commented.

Holly shook her head, "We have no way to know. It's just something we have to try," she said leading them inside.

Kyle ran ahead flipping every switch in his sight. "How long do you think we'll have?" he yelled back at the girls.

Sarah was about to answer when a semi came busting through the wall, "Not long," she quipped.

Holly panicked, jumping up toward the entrance to the, well basically lava.

She watched as Guardian jumped out of the truck, "Go to Holly!" he yelled, fully understanding the plan.

Sarah and Kyle sprinted up the stairs getting to Holly and seeing the other machine jumping off the back of the semi and making his way quickly to them.

"As soon as he's close jump out of the way," Holly said, watching in horror as the machine's hands transformed into long sharp knives.

"Stay firm," Sarah said seeing her sister's fear.

The machine was inches away and the group jumped to either side but to their dismay he stopped himself, and reared his arm back to run the blade through Holly first.

The blade entered the side of her arm as the machine twisted it back and forth torturing her. Holly could see Holly about to jump up but she shook her head against it.

Guardian made his way steathily up to the battle with his shotgun ready. Holly saw him as the machine was pulling out the blade to finish her off. She got to see the shock in his face as Guardian's bullet went through his stomach and he plummeted down into the hot liquid.

Sarah raced over to Holly tearing off her overshirt and wrapping it around her wound, "It didn't get an artery. I'll be ok."

Guardian crouched down to her, "Are you harmed?"

"A little," Holly said, "You can't go. We promise no one will use you for the destruction of the human race," she pleaded.

Sarah looked confused, "What are you talking about, Holly? Why would he leave us? You must've lost more blood than you thought," she said shaking her head.

Kyle stood, "He's right We have to destroy him. Emotions don't matter."

Holly looked down, hiding the tear rolling down her face, "I refuse to believe that's the only option."

Sarah nodded as she reached out to hold Holly's hand.

Guardian had been in this mission too long and his learned emotions were weighing heavily on him. "I can stay for now. We need to get Holly to the hospital," he instructed as he pulled her up into his arms.

Sarah's face lit up but she wouldn't dare over do the excitement or he might change his mind. Kyle was disappointed but could understand, at least Sarah's attachment.

The group made their way to the car, Sarah and Kyle getting in first, "Thank you," Holly whispered as the blood lost was causing her to fade. Before he let her down, she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek pulling his face to her own and placing a gentle kiss upon his lips.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Who knows? They're could be a sequel since he stuck around. Can't wait for the movie!


End file.
